Beteljesíthetetlen
by Sehery
Summary: Allen szerelmet vall Lavinak, de a vágyai még sem teljesülhetnek igazán. AllenXLavi


Ha jól emlékszem, ezt is kérésre írtam. Yukinak :D

Allen vágyakozva nézte Lavit. Már az első pillanattól kezdve szimpatikus volt neki… Na, jó. Ez erős túlzás. Előszöri hirtelen megjelenése a frászt hozta rá. Utána viszont mókás volt vele a hóemberépítés. Azóta annyi mindenen mentek keresztül együtt. Cross tábornok hajszolásakor, szinte mindent együtt csináltak. Nem egyszer fürödtek is együtt, amikor nem értek el egy várost, de a közelben volt valami víz, folyó vagy tó.

Ilyenkor irigyelte Lavit a fotografikus memóriáját. Szerette volna megjegyezni a meztelentestének minden részletét.

Lavi viszont nem osztozott vele az érzelmeiben. Mindig csak a lányokat kergette, ilyenkor pedig majdnem megszakadt a szíve. Egy idő után nem bírta tovább és úgy érezte, hogy lépnie kell.

A lehetőség nem sokára jött el. Az öregnek el kellett mennie, és Lavi egyedül maradt, így nyugodtan tudtak beszélni. Csak meg kellett kérnie Lavit, hogy jöjjön vele a szobájába.

- Mi a baj Allen – nézett rá kíváncsian Lavi.

- Semmi, csak gyere a szobámba beszélgetni – mondta és elindult a szobája felé. Lavi puha léptei nem sokára felhangzottak mögötte.

- Allen minden rendben? – kérdezte újra Lavi, amikor becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó.

Allen leült az ágyára, és a gyomra még jobban összezsugorodott, amikor Lavi leült mellé.

- Ha van valami baj…

- Szeretlek! – Vágta ki hirtelen. Az elmúlt hetekben minden reakcióra felkészült. Lavi simán csak ott hagyja. Orrba vágja, mert egy perverz, és olyan gondolatai vannak róla.

- Huh! – Dőlt hátra Lavi, és a falnak támaszkodott. – Már azt hittem valami baj van, hogy a központiak bántani akarnak.

Allen döbbenten nézett fel. Erre már nem számított.

- Tessék? Te mi… ezt nem értem.

Lavi kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdett.

- Oh, hát…

- Te tudtad? – Allen egyszerre érezte magát rémültnek és dühösnek.

- Igen, elég egyértelmű volt – bólogatott Lavi. – De Lenalee mutatott rá.

Allen lehorgasztotta fejét. Még Lenalee is tudta, akkor az elmúlt hetekben hülyét csinált magából.

- Ha mindvégig tudtad, akkor miért barátkozol velem? – Kérdezte lesújtottan.

- Mert kedvellek – vont vállat Lavi.

Allen szívében pedig remény gyúlt.

- Tényleg?

- Ühüm – biccentett Lavi, és félrenézett. – De mi ketten nem járhatunk.

Allen szíve pedig összeszorult. Az előbb egy röpke pillanatig boldognak érezte magát, utána mintha tényleg orrba vágták volna.

- Tudom, azért mert fiú vagyok, igaz? - Bár számított rá, mégis fájt.

- Hát az nem igazán zavar – vont vállat újra Lavi. – Volt már, hogy férfiak érdeklődtek utánam. Meg ez nem olyan nagy dolog, működik így is a dolog.

- Akkor te már… - kérdezte Allen óvatosan. Már a gondolattól is féltékeny volt, hogy Lavit elképzelte valaki más karjaiban. – Voltál…

Lavi elpirult és megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, dehogy… túl fiatal voltam, ők meg öregek, és azon kívül semmit sem akartak tőlem.

Allen megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. Jó volt tudni, hogy Lavi nem másé.

- De akkor miért nem lehet? – Kérdezte értetlenül.

- Egyszerű. Krónikás vagyok, és el kellett vágnom minden emberi kapcsolatom – válaszolta Lavi szomorú arccal. Még nem látta ilyennek, eddig mindig gondosan titkolta az érzelmeit.

- Kérhetek tőled valamit? Megcsókolhatlak? – Reménykedve nézett Lavira, aki lassan bólintott. Az ölébe kúszott és leült a combjaira. Bizseregni kezdett mindene, főleg amikor Lavi a derekára tette a kezét.

Nem tudta mit kezdjen a kezével, ezért Lavi arcára tette őket. Érezte a bőre puhaságát az emberi tenyere alatt, és az ujjhegyeivel pedig a haja selymességét.

Az ajkaival óvatos csókot nyomot Lavi ajkaira. Még jobb volt, mint valaha is gondolta. Puha, selymes és meleg. Lavi viszonozta a csókot, és az ajakai elváltak egymástól és a nyelvével megnyalta az övét. Allen felnyögött, ahogy a nyelveik összeértek és simogatták egymást.

Lavi karjai összeszorultak körülötte, és magához húzta.

Allen soha nem érezte magát, ilyen boldognak. A csípőjét akaratlanul is Lavihoz dörgölte, de Lavi hirtelen leállította.

- Allen, te tovább akarsz menni? – Lavi arca kipirult, az ajkai pedig kipirosodtak és megdagadtak, amitől csak még jobban meg akarta csókolni.

- Hogy érted ezt? Szeretkezni akarsz? – Allen mindennél jobban remélte, hogy Lavi ezt akarja.

- Igen…

Allen vadul megcsókolta, kezeivel pedig Lavi ingét próbálta lerángatni, de Lavi ismét leállította.

- Hé, hé. Majdnem eldurransz. Melyiket akarod? Alul vagy fölül?

Allen elgondolkozott a dolgon. Izgató volt Lavi ölében ülni, és csókolózni, de inkább lett volna fölül.

- Fölül – mondta Allen, Lavi pedig ki akart bújni alóla. – Zavar? – Rémült meg Allen, de Lavi vigyorogva megázta a fejét.

- Csak mindjárt elmész, ha közben mész el én megjártam.

Allen hagyta, hogy Lavi kibújjon alóla és leültesse az ágyra. Nagyot nyelt amikor Lavi letérdelt elé. Lavi vékony, de annál fürgébb ujjai lehúzták a sliccét. Benyúlt a nadrágjába és előhúzta a vesszőjét. Lágy mozdulatokkal húzogatta rajta a bőrt.

- Csináltál már ilyet? Úgy értem tudsz valamit a dologról? – Nézett fel rá Lavi. Volt az egészben valami erotikus, ahogy Lavi előtte térdelt kezében a vesszőjével.

- Úgy érted szeretkezni? - Kérdezte lihegve. – Még nem – remélte, hogy Lavit ez nem riasztja el.

- Bírod kétszer egymás után? – Simogatta tovább Lavi.

- Persze – biccentett Allen lelkesen.

Lavi tovább folytatta a simogatást. Lassan elmosolyodott miközben felnézett Allenre.

- Most fogtam meg először másét. Olyan forró és kemény.

Allen élvezte a látványt és az érzést. Lavi mosolyogva simogatta őt, és a másik kezével a saját combjai közé nyúlt.

Megtámaszkodott a könyökén és figyelte, ahogy Lavi rajta ügyködik.

Lavi közelebb hajolt és óvatosan megnyalta a tövétől felfelé.

- Ahh… - Allen hátra döntötte a fejét.

Lavi újra és újra megnyalta. Puszikat is kezdet adni rá, és egyre lelkesebben csinálta.

- Ez olyan jó – nyögött föl Allen.

Lavi pedig a szájba vette a hegyét, és a nyelve végig siklott az érzékeny bőrön.

Az emberi kezével kinyúlt és a fejét kezdte elsimogatni. Ujjaival beletúrt a selyem puhaságú vörös hajába.

- Olyan meleg a szád – próbálta Lavit arra ösztönözni, hogy még mélyebbre vegye a szájába, de Lavi nem hagyta magát. A kezével megragadta a tövét, így nem tudott Allen sem mélyebbre hatolni.

- Szólj előtte, jó? – Húzódott el Lavi.

Allen bólintott, de nem volt biztos benne mit is mondott.

Lavi tovább folytatta és felválta nyalogatta és szívta a vesszőjét. Közben saját magát simogatta, és időnként felnyögött.

- Most… én… ahh… - Allen alhasa összeszorult és elélvezett.

Lavi időben hátra dőlt, és csak a kezével folytatta. Elbűvölve nézte, ahogy Allen a saját ingére spriccel.

Allen lefeküdt és csendben lihegett. A szemét becsukta, és magában Lavi arca volt, ahogy a szájában tartja.

Lavi az ölébe ült, és Allen összerándult a meztelenbőre érintéstől.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett Lavi vigyorgó arcába. Anyaszült meztelenül ült az ölében és rávigyorgott.

- Folytassuk! – Kezeivel Allen ingét kezdte elbontogatni. – Szeretnék mást is csinálni – csókolta meg az arcát, és apró csókkal haladt a szája felé.

Allen rátette a kezeit Lavi csípőjére, és finoman simogatta. Lavi felnyögött a gyengéd érintésére.

- Jól nézel ki – simogatta tovább Lavi csípőjét.

- Csak jól? – Kérdezte incselkedve Lavi, miközben levette Allenről az inget.

- Annál is jobban.

Lavi egy kicsit meg emelkedett és segített Allennek megszabadulni a többi ruhájától is.

Allen egy hirtelen mozdulattal fordított a helyzetükön, és így már ő volt felül. Lavi karcsú lábaival átkarolta a derekát, ő pedig élvezettel simított végig a hosszú combján.

Lavi magához húzta, és szenvedélyesebben csókolta meg őt, mint az előtt.

- Csináld… aah… már nem bírom sokáig! – Nyögte és a csípőjét Allenéhez dörgölte.

Allen lenyúlt közéjük, és először egy ujjal hatolt be, hogy minél könnyebbé tegye Lavi számára. Lavi felnyögött és a csípőjével vissza lökött.

Allen erre bátrabban mozgatta az ujját, és nem sokkal később, a középső ujjával is behatolt.

Lavi felszisszent, de nem kezdett másképp tiltakozni. Allen lassított, és finomabban folytatta. Közben egymást simogatták és csókolgatták. Lavi az ujjai játékától fel-felnyögött, biztatva Allent a folytatásra.

Allen felfelé görbítette az ujjait és Lavi hangosan felnyögött. Allen pedig újra megérintette azt a pontot, és Lavi szabályosan rátolta magát az ujjaira.

- Oh, igen! Ott! – Nyögött föl Lavi, mielőtt újra megcsókolta.

Allen a gyűrűs ujját is a testébe nyomta. Igyekezett mindig azt a pontot megérinteni, ahol Lavi a legjobban élvezte.

- Ah! – Lavi megragadta a csuklóját és elhúzta, így Allen ujjai kicsúsztak a testéből.

Allen értetlenül nézett rá.

- Mi a baj?

- Csináld – Lavi szemei fátyolosak voltak a vágytól. – Kérlek…

Allent nem kellett tovább bíztatni. Lavi térdhajlata alá nyúlt és feljebb emelte a lábait, ő pedig közelebb térdelt. Lavi vékony combjait megtámasztotta a sajátján, a vesszejét pedig a nyílásához illesztette. Előrehajolt miközben, óvatosan benyomult.

- Nhn! – Lavi nyögése vegyes volt a fájdalomtól és a kéjtől.

- Fáj? – Kérdezte Allen aggódva. Semmi pénzért nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Lavi. – Csak folytasd.

Allen tovább nyomult előre, míg a csípője Lavi fenekéhez nem ért. Eközben folyamatosan csókolgatta az arcát és a nyakát, a testét pedig ott simogatta ahol csak érte.

- Ah! – Lavi megtámasztotta a két lábát Allen mellett, hogy ellen tudjon tartani az óvatos lökéseinek. Kezeivel a hajába túrt és magához vonta, hogy megcsókolhassa.

Allen lassú tempója egyre gyorsulni kezdett, ahogy fokozódott a testében a kéj. Lavi is ugyan úgy élvezte a gyorsabb erősebb lökéseit, mint ő maga. Hangosan nyögött és az ujjai belemélyedtek Allen hátába.

- Mindjárt elmegyek! – Nyöszörögte Allen. A kezét Lavi vesszőjére tette és buzgón simogatni kezdte.

Lavi nyögései hangosabbakká válták és egész testében Allenhez simult. A haja izzadtan tapadt a halántékára, az arca pedig kisimult a kéjtől. Egymás nevét kiabálva érték el a csúcsra. Allen ráborult Lavira, aki át karolta őt.

Allen amint kitisztult a feje, el akart húzódni, de Lavi még mindig szorosan magához húzta.

- Maradjunk még így egy kicsit – túrta az arcát Allen izzadt hajába.

Allen bólintott és Lavi mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

- Annyira szeretlek.

Lavi nem válaszolt, csak még szorosabban ölelte magához.

Allen csalódottan hallgatta Lavi szívének a hangos dobbanásait. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miért nem válaszol. Azért mert nem teheti, vagy ő nem ugyanazt érzi.

- Válaszolj nekem – emelte fel a fejét Allen. – Szeretsz engem?

Lavi behunyta a szemét és elfordította a fejét.

- Te is tudott, hogy nem válaszolhatok.

- De én tudni akarom – makacskodott.

- Renden – egyezett bele Lavi. – Egy éve ismersz engem. Hány emberrel láttál engem lefeküdni?

- Senkivel, de…

- Ez nem elég jó válasz neked? – Csókolta meg Lavi. – Nem elég, hogy veled megtettem?

Allen elgondolkozott Lavi válaszán. Sok lánnyal flörtölt, de annál tovább soha nem ment. Talán mégis szereti?

- Akkor igen?

Lavi további válasz helyet megcsókolta.

Allen már tudta, hogy Lavi is ugyan úgy szereti, de nem mondhatja ki. Hisz egy krónikásnak nincs szüksége a szívére. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy helyesen cselekedtek-e. Eljön majd az idő, amikor a háború véget ér, és Lavinak tovább kell majd állnia. Akkor majd döntenie kell, hogy melyik utat választja. Vele marad vagy krónikássá válik. Allen pedig azt kívánta, hogy vele maradjon mindörökké.


End file.
